


What Can A Few Minutes Hurt?

by OneThumpAway



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: Boys Kissing, I won't tag cuz that'll give part of it away, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nicknames, Whatever its called - Freeform, aftermath of superhero code, chaz - Freeform, guys they're gay, its hard to write a makeout scene that isn't suggestive, kase - Freeform, kinda suggestive??, there's a lil twist at the end tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneThumpAway/pseuds/OneThumpAway
Summary: His boyfriend whines, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Kaz. The superhero gasps slightly, feeling Chase's relaxed yet large muscles against him.What can a few minutes hurt?
Relationships: Chase Davenport/Kaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	What Can A Few Minutes Hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after The Superhero Code!! I needed some fluff on my life and I also desire physical contact so here is what I can get

_ “Hehe… Feet.” _

Kaz laughs fondly at that memory as he leads his friend up to their room, shutting the door behind them. Chase plops down on Kaz's bed, laughing quietly as he looks around.

The effects of… whatever happened with the electrified fence are still prominent (if Chase's actions are anything to go by), and Kaz got assigned with getting him to bed; apparently he'll be able to sleep off whatever happened to him if he gets into his capsule. 

Kaz supposes this is his fault, anyway. Impressing his brother wasn't worth letting Chase get hurt. 

He sits down next to the genius, wrapping an arm around him. “C'mon, Chasey, let's get you to bed.”

“Noooo…” Chase wraps his arms around Kaz's shoulders, pouting slightly. “Want kisses…”

“Smarties…” 

His boyfriend whines, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Kaz. The superhero gasps slightly, feeling Chase's relaxed yet large muscles against him.

What can a few minutes hurt?

A happy giggle escapes the bionic one as Kaz nods, then yelps as he's practically tackled to the bed. Chase's lips are on his neck immediately, and Kaz's laughs quickly turn to groans. 

“You're cute,” Chase mumbles into his skin. He's grinning, kissing Kaz's collarbone. 

“You too,” the pyro gasps. 

“Nooo… Like,” Chase gives a small nibble, earning another gasp,  _ “really _ cute! I don't say it enough…” 

“Don't worry, I know it,” Kaz snickers, hands on his boyfriend's hips. 

“But I should tell you more,” Chase nibbles on his ear, his voice a whisper. “You deserve it.”

“Well…” Kaz groans again, feeling Chase's hands traveling, “this is just as good.”

There's a knock on the door, and they both freeze. 

“Kaz?” Oliver. “Did you get him in his capsule yet?” 

Kaz looks up at Chase, who is giving him a goofy grin. “If you get me in trouble…” the pyro mutters, and the genius just traces his jawline.

“Hope you're a good liar,” he husks.

Kaz grumbles, then raises his voice. “Y-Yep! All good in—”

Chase bites his collarbone.

“He— _ ere!” _

There's a pregnant pause from the other side of the door. Kaz gives a halfhearted glare at Chase, who has an evil smirk on his face.

And it's then that the pyro realizes Chase isn't actually being affected by that blast anymore. Kaz wonders how long he's been faking.

“Alright, then,” Oliver calls, reminding the black-haired one that he's there, “well, we're playing Monopoly if you wanna come.”

Chase doesn't even wait to hear footsteps leaving before he presses a passionate kiss on Kaz's lips, which the superhero accepts happily.

When they break, they're both panting, and Kaz swallows before speaking. “You were faking, weren't you?”

The genius gives a smug shrug of his shoulders. “Had to catch  _ you _ off guard for once.” His voice lowers again. “I'm sure you don't mind missing Monopoly, right?”

“Oh, not at _ all,” _ Kaz gasps as Chase locks the door with his molecular kinesis. 


End file.
